Total Sayaapa
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: Just a CID family drama. Written for fun. Peep into the story if your mood is off. R n r ... :)


**A/N: This is a small one-shot, just for fun and humor. let's have a look.**

**Story:**

**At Daushyant's home. 5: 30 a.m.**

Daushyant came out of the bath-room after taking bath and was humming a song. Not this he was also taking the same steps as** Katrina **took in the song. 

**"Bichhu mere naina, badi zehereeli aankh maare**

**Kamsin kamariya saali ik thumke se lakh maare**

**Note hazaaro'n ke, khulla chhutta karaane aayi**

**Husn ki teelli se beedi-chillam jalaane aayi**

**Aaayi ! chikni chameli chhup ke akeli pawwa (quarter) chadha ke aayi"**

Sunddenly his phone beeped. he reveived a text message: **"Senior Inspector Daushyant maujhe nai pata tha keh tum item number bhi gaate ho. lakin aawaaz achi hai." **Daushyant immediately looked out of the window but found no one, he them checked the doors, all were bolt fastened. He thought that **her teasing, having crush, neighbour Armaani **would have heard him singing so he let it go. 

he took his breakfast and then he went to dress-up for bureau. As usual, he took out a yellow shirt with jeans, when his phone beeped again: **"Uff ... ! ... ye tumhara style hum to fidda ho gye iss per, tum pant yellow sshirt mein itne handsome aur hot lagte ho keh sari larkiyen tum per marte hein. eik tum hi to mard ho yahan, baki sub to doodh peeete bache hein."**

Now Daushyant was irritated. He in his night-suit went to Armaaani's house and knocked the came out yawing and without looking at Daushyant said:"kya **Mannu** aaj itne subah subah aa gye doodh dene."

Daushyant tried to protest and said: "dekheiye mein wo ..."

but Armaani cut him as: "acha aaj thora zaida doodh dene mujhe Daushyant **JEE** k kiye chai banani hai, dheer sari. aur ye paper bhi utha do."

Daushyant irritatedly: "Armaani jee dekhiye ... ye mein hon Daushyant. aur ye app mujhe subah subah kaise kaise messages ker rahi hein?"

Armaani: "arre Daushyant jee app, aaiye aaiye bathiye. sorry mujhe laga keh doodh wala hoga."

Daushyant: "nahi mein bathaine nahi aaiya, wo ... wo app ... wo messages."

Armaani questionly: "kon se messages; hey Rabba preshaan kyu hunde o. koi hoge kurii fida tuhade utte." 

she tried to come close to Daushyant but Daushyant moved back. He excused and left the place. He returned his house and was about to go to changing room when he received the phone call. He without checking the number received it and said: "han mujhe pata hai keh mein bara handsome aur good-looking hon. ye baar baar messages aur call karna band kro tum."

On the other side was** Ishita**. She said in a fake anger: "to tum aur kissi larki ko date ker rahe ho, mujhe chorr ker?"

Abhijeeet: "Ishita to tum hon. arre darling mein to tumhare ilawa lissi bhi larki ko nahi dekhta, wo bus subah se koi unknown numbers se weired se messages aa rahe hein, tu muje laga ki ye call bhi ussi ka hoga. tum bola kyu phone kiya?"

Ishita: "mujhe tum per yakeen nai hain. tum zaroor uss larki ko jante hi hoge. BYE!"\

Daushyant: " hello . hello Ishita ... kaat diya SHIT!" he thought: "bureau ja ker iss number ki exact location pata karta hon. phir dokho ga iss ashiq ko."

he changed his clothes but when he came out his phone again buzzed. he again picked the call and assuming Ishita on call, he said: **"han Janu bolo."**

But this time it was our **ACP **sir. He said: "Daushyant ye mein hon."

Daushyant slapped his fore-head and said: "Sorry sir! wo ..."

ACP: "Daushyant foran bureau aao."

Daushyant: "anything serious sir?"

ACP: "tum aao batata hon."

Daushyant in tension headed towards the bureau.

**At The Bureau:**

When he reached he said ACP and Daya in anger while all the juniors were standing with their heads down. It was very unual because bureau was always filled with Freddy-Pankaj jokes, Daya-ACP laughter, CID buteaies shopping and girly gossips and Abhijeet-Kavin-Sachin seriousness. But today this seriousness disease was applied on all the ppl present there.

Daushyant asked: "kya hua bhai, sub mung latka ker kyu khare ho."

ACP: "Daushyant mujhe tum se ye umeed nahi thi."

Now back to back many colour like the chemicals in Salunke sir's lab came to Daushyant's face. He asked in the most innocent voice.

Daushyant: "main kya liya sir!"

ACP: "Kavin wo video play karo zara"

Kavin glared at Daushyant and said: "Yes sir!"

**(Imagine the new bureau with latest technology here)**

Then KAvin played the video. 

**Video Narration:**

Time 5: 30 a.m.

Monday.

5th January, 2015.

A man comes out of the bath-room and he is dancing.

He is akso singing a song alongwith dance.

The song is CHIKNI CHAMELI.

And the man is none other than DAUSHYANT.

**(If you have heard and seen the video on thid song then imagine daushyant dancing here. I imagined him and it was very ridicolous and awkward feeling.)**

Suddenly all started laughing and Daushyant was full red in embarasment.

Daushyant's POV:_ Oh God! Kahan phassa diya app ne mujhe. Inhe ye recording kahan se mile. ... _some thing struck to his mind ... _On Shit! matlab inhe wo camera mil giya jo maine apne ghar per set kiye they, iss ka matlab k wo phone call bhi inhi mein se kissi me liye honge._

Ishilta spoke: "SIR how was the messages. ...** she stressed on each word. **

Daushyant: "ye app logon ne acha nai kiya. Per app ko wo cameras ka pata kaise chala?"\

Abhijeet: "tumhe yaad hai last year 16th Descember ko hum sub tumhare ghar aaiye the, dinner k liye. 

**Flashback:**

All were present at Daushyant's home as e has invited them to a formal dinner at his home. He and Kavin were in kitchen, wearing approns while the rest team was sitting in the lounge.

Salunke said that if they couyld help but kavin and Daushyant said NO. THen, ACP sir in his orderly tune said that :"they will help."

Unwillingly, DUO had to tell them some thing to do. they gave Salunke to cut salad and ACP sir to make shake. wile to our DayAbhijeet to make roties. But no work to girls. In short. TODAY WAS BOYS COOKING DAY! **(really BOYS! ACP sir and SAlunke sir :p) **

after 2 hours Salunke sir had almost post-martomed the tomatoes and the cabbage was like some one had cut it to study under a light - microscope.

At first, DayAbhijeet had mixed flour in water not water in flour. but after guidance of Kavin they could make a perfect dow. **(kya kissi ne sunna hai keh Kavin sir bohat ache cook hein.) ** Roti were like the maps of different countries with half cooked and half un-cooked texture. The shake was spilled on the floor and Barayani was burned because Daushyant started watching the movie with Sachin and Rajat and Kavin wa busy in helping DayAbhijeet.

THE GIRLS CAME OUT AS THEY WERE FEELING HUNGRY AND WAS SHOCKED TO SEE THE WHOLE SCENAIRO. THEY STRATED LAUGHING. all the BOYs stood there in embarresment and the excused them selves to washen up.

ACP sir went to guest-room's bathroom, KV and Dush went to their rooms' Salunke went to Kavin's room's bathroom. **(kya maine bataya keh Kavin aur Daushyant eik hi ghar mein rahte hein. mahi bataya. SHOLLY)**

after they had done DayAbhijeet one by one went to Daushyant's bed room's bathrooms and their they saw that camera and the perfect, full proof **( Actually fool proof plan) **was made.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

**Present At Bureau:**

Kavin continued: "tabhi Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ne wo cameras dekhe aur ...

daya contibued: " aur hamaray ye perfect aur full proof **(or we can say fool proof **) plan bana.

Daushyant: "per aaj subah ki recording app ko kaise milli?"

ACP: "Daushyant bholo matt CID officer ho. aur yahan mojood baki sub bhi."

Sachin: "jab tum unn Ishita k bheje hue messages ko apne neighbour Armaani keh ghar gye to main, kavin aur pankaj back door se ghar mein ghuse. aur pankaj ne ja ker wo CD per copy ker diya."

suddenly, Kavin's phone buzzed and he took it out and saw that it was FaceBook Notifications Alert.

Kavin: "yarr daushyant wo ... wo ghalti se ... I mean by mistake ... amm it was not on purpose ... wo video Facebook per ..."

Daushyant: "KYAAAAAAA ... **his face dropped to the floor. **Kavin tu ... tujhe to mein and he started chasing him.

Kavin while running: " yarr dekh to sahi 10,456 likes 335 shares aur 798 comments. Itne to Zaid Ali ki vidoes per bhi eik ghante (hour) mein bhi nahi aate. **(hope u r aware of ZaidAliT, an entertaiment page on fb)**

Daushyant caught Kavin and gave him a punch on his stomach.

Kavin: Aao ... Ouch! Yrr tu apni boxing practice puncing bag per bhi to ker sakta haina. mein hi mila tha tujhe. Ahhhhh!

They were talking when bureau phone rang and **Raang Mein bhaang **case was reported. This CID drama came to end **(just like my story) **and every one set to inverstigate. 

**A/N: So, how's that! Let me tell you it is a real incident but with my cousin. He was the MD of our company and video was shown to office workers. I converted it to the CID Fic. please! give your feedback.**

**/**

**One more thing, please who read this also read my story Itna Kro Na Mujhe Pyaar. I am missing some on reviewers like Shweta, Rithima, Ragini. please dear reviewrs come back.**


End file.
